Le reveil d'un ange
by Miss Vivi
Summary: Hagrid a trouvé un bébé au bord du lac. Durent 6 jour l'enfant dors, mais l'esprit d'un ange est dans les murs du collége.
1. Partie I

Salut, vu que je sais que Doom est très occuper ses temps si, alors pour pas y mettre plus de travaille j'ai demander a mon amie, celle avec qui j'écris maintenant, de corriger elle vraiment bonne en français je vous le jure.

Les chapitre de mon autre fic devrait arrivé bientôt mais je peux pas vous dire une date précise vu que je sais pas quand ils vont être fini de corrigé par Doom.

La 2e partie va arriver sois Lundi ou Mardi prochain.

Précision :

«blablabla» Penser a Esméralda

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Des voix, des voix autour de moi, des voix floues, de quoi parle t-elle? 

Trois jours que mon esprit c'est réveillé, mais pas mon corps. J'ai froid, tellement froid, mon corps ne peu se réchauffer même malgré les couvertures épaisses.

Pourquoi les Arc-ange m'ont envoyé ici? J' étais bien pourtant à Eden. Je n'ai commis aucune faute pourtant »

"Vous ignorez vraiment d'où elle vient Hagrid?"

"Oui professeur, je l'ai trouver sur la bord du lac enveloppée dans des couvertures. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que les couvertures, son médaillon et cette lettre."

"Cela ne nous avances pas beaucoup."

"Une chance que Hagrid l'ai trouvé, si non elle aurait pu mourir. Se n'est pas très fort a cet âge."

« Mais de quoi parlent t-il? De qui parlent t-il? Est-ce Que c'est de moi? Ou suis-je? Qui sont-ils? Qu'est ce que je fais ici? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Que dois-je faire ici? Que dois-je faire pour retourner à Eden?

Mes seigneurs, vous grands Arcs-anges répondez moi S.V.P »

"Dites-moi Pompom devrait-elle se réveiller bientôt?"

"Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, son esprit est réveiller, mais pas le corps. Dit Pompom, septique."

Dans l'infirmerie de l'école de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore semblait légèrement inquiet. Hagrid avait trouvé un bébé sur le bord du lac. La pauvre était frigorifiée. Ce n'est pas brillant de la part de ses parents de la laisser là, pas ce jour froid f'hiver.

"Quels parents seraient assez cruels pour abandonner son enfant a un tel âge? Elle est si jeune, qui aurait pu laisser cette ange endormie? "Murmura Dumbledore.

**À suivre**


	2. partie II

Partie -II-

Six jour que la petite était à Poudlard. Mais l'inquiétude devenait de jour en jour plus grande. La pauvre petite ne s'était pas réveillée mais sont esprit lui, était totalement réveillé et il était étrangement puissent pour sont âge.

«Les arcs-anges m'auraient-ils abandonné? Ils ne répondent à aucunes de mes appels.»

Le Professeur Dumbledore, assis lacement dans sont bureau. Il réfléchissait à cette jeune enfant qui dormait paisiblement dans un berceau à l'infirmerie. Il se laissa allé a ses pensées et soudain, il entendit une douce voix qui suppliait les anges pour qu'ils lui répondent.

«S.V.P mes seigneurs dites moi pourquoi je suis ici?…»

««Qu'à-tu chère enfant?»» Demanda Dumbledore.

«Qui…qui êtes-vous?»

««Tu en pose bien des questions chère enfant»»

«J'en pose beaucoup car personne n'y répond »

««Pauvre enfant.. laissez-moi me présenter… Je me nommes Albus Dumbledore, je suis le directeur du collège Poudlard école de sorcellerie et toi qui est tu?»»

«Je… je m'appelle Esméralda, je suis un ange de lumière, mais j'ignore ou je suis»

««Je pourrais peut-être t'aider?»»

«Comment pourriez-vous m'aider?»

««Je n'ais qu'a trouver ton aura et je peux déjà te dire que tu est à Poudlard»»

«Merci»

"Professeur, professeur la petit c'est réveillée."

Le vieux directeur releva la têt. Dumbledore se leva et sorti de sont bureau avec une rapidité qui étonna Hagrid. Rapidement, il de trouva a l'infirmerie. Il entra pour voir Pompom avec l'enfant dans les bras.

"Depuis quand est-elle réveillée?"

"Quelques minutes."

«Dites-moi Albus, dans quelle pièce sommes-nous?»

Dumbledore fit un léger sursauts et regarda l'enfant puis souri.

««A l'infirmerie»»

"Albus, qui va s'occuper d'elle? Vu que nous n'avons pas trouver des parent."

Après quelque minutes de réflexion Dumbledore dit :

"Nous nous occuperons d'elle. Elle va rester à Poudlard."

"Bien Mr le directeur."

Et la jeune Esméralda resta a Poudlard et fut élever avec tout les professeur.

Fin

* * *

Dite le moi si vous voulez une suite. 


End file.
